1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to ornament attachment mechanisms and electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device using the ornament attachment mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, ornament attachment mechanisms of portable electronic devices are formed on the housings of the electronic devices. Once an ornament attachment mechanism of an electronic device is broken, users have to replace the housing of the electronic device with another housing having a new attachment mechanism. It tends to bring trouble and high cost to the users.